Connor
Connor is an RK800 android and one of the protagonists in Detroit: Become Human. He is an advanced prototype designed to assist human law enforcement, specifically in investigating cases involving deviant androids. He is sent to the Detroit City Police Department where he is paired with Lt. Hank Anderson. As they push forward their investigation, Connor may make discoveries about cases -- and himself -- and become a deciding agent in tipping the coming events. Biography Pre-game Connor is a CyberLife RK-series prototype, model RK800, serial #313 248 317. He was released in August 2038Detroit: Become Human Extras, Gallery. He is designed by the company to investigate and deal with deviant androids, and assist the Detroit City Police Department therein. He is first sent out to do so in the same month he was released. Connor starts out with an "-51" appended to his serial number, which counts up according to bodies used. 'Game' 'The Hostage' In "The Hostage" chapter, after he assumes his role as negotiator, he faces a deviant android named Daniel who takes Emma Phillips hostage. Based on the player's actions Connor can either successfully save Emma or not, with Connor living or dying in the process. 'Partners' In November 2038 Connor is sent to the Detroit City Police Department to aid in the investigation of deviant androids across Detroit, and is attached to Detective Lieutenant Hank Anderson. Connor and Hank Anderson are on a mission in a possible homicide for a man named Carlos Ortiz that was killed by his own android, Carlos Ortiz's HK400. There is no possible death for Connor in this mission. He finds the android and calls him out from his hiding place to the other police there. 'The Interrogation' Carlos Ortiz's Android is brought to the police station, where he is interrogated unsuccessfully by Hank and Gavin. Connor then volunteers to interrogate the deviant android. Throughout the interrogation the player can choose to either pressure or sympathize with the deviant, each leading to a different outcome. If the Android is pressured, after the interrogation it will attempt to commit suicide, which an officer will try to unsuccessfully stop. if Connor intervenes, the deviant will take the officer's pistol and shoot Conner, then himself. If the Android is sympathized with he will instead be moved out of the room by the officer, but will again steal the officer's pistol and shoot himself, but leaving Connor alive. 'Waiting for Hank...' Connor arrives at the police station and looks for Lt. Anderson's desk which is vacant due to the latter reporting for duty late. Connor has the opportunity to interact with his surroundings while waiting for Anderson to show up. Depending on the player's choices, the interactive characters who Connor has already met will be bewildered because he was noted to have been killed during the Interrogation if he intervened with the suspect. 'On the Run' ... 'The Nest' ... 'Russian Roulette' Depending on Connor's relationship with Lt. Anderson, he will break into the house (friendly relationship) because Anderson does not respond when he knocks on the door. Later, by looking through the kitchen window, Anderson is seen on the floor, unresponsive. Otherwise, he will be able to enter through the front door and talk to Anderson sitting in his kitchen with a gun and whiskey on the table (hostile relationship). Friendly Relationship: Hostile Relationship: 'The Eden Club' ... 'The Bridge' ... 'Public Enemy' ... 'Meet Kamski' ... 'Last Chance, Connor' ... 'Crossroads' ... 'Night of the Soul' ... 'Battle for Detroit' ... Credits scenes Connor has additional scenes available in the game's credits, in the form of two mid-credits scenes. *If Connor and Hank are alive and friends, and had a successful android uprising: Hank is waiting in front of the ChickenFeed. Connor arrives, they smile and embrace.Detroit: Become Human, mid-credits scene, Connor and Hank *If Connor fulfilled his mission and the android uprising is thwarted: Amanda calls Connor to the Zen Garden to debrief. She introduces him to his successor model RK900 and tells him that he, now obsolete, will be deactivated.Detroit: Become Human, mid-credits scene, Connor and Amanda Chapters *The Hostage *Partners *The Interrogation *Waiting for Hank... *On the Run *The Nest *Russian Roulette *The Eden Club *The Bridge *Public Enemy *Meet Kamski *Last Chance, Connor *Crossroads *Night of the Soul *Battle for Detroit Abilities Scanning Connor has the ability to scan a scene and recreate events that took place. This unlocks new dialogue choices and narrative paths. Players perform this by moving the camera through the scene, pressing triangle over clues, and the L2/R2 keys to recreate events. His ability to reconstruct a sequence of events is both hyper advanced and entirely unique to him. To perform a reconstruct, physical and circumstantial details must first be analyzed in isolation, providing vital information such as the direction of travel, velocities and trajectories, likely collision fallouts based on material density and friction, etc. Thereafter, Connor’s cutting-edge processors simulate the most probable version of events leading to the picture of evidence he has just discovered and analyzed, with every element playing a part in his cognitive simulation. He can also predict probability of an imminent event, showing as a percentage in his internal interface, which he can refer to decide on his choices. Psychology, Negotiation, Interrogation Connor is designed to analyze the psychology and behavior of humans, androids and deviants, to be able to reconstruct, predict, and manipulate their actions. This aids him in his function as a police assistant, and the associated skills as a negotiator and interrogator. Connor is trained to act at par with a real life negotiator, he is one of the first non-human negotiators in service of Detroit city. He can also present facts and tell lies without inducing intense emotion, which is shown by his non-changing LED light. Chemical analysis Connor can also scan blood samples in real time by using his tongue to "taste" said sample. This feature is compatible with all blood types, be it human or android, and can be used to help develop reconstructs of crime scenes. Vocal imitation Connor is able to replicate the voices of others by analyzing them and mimicking their sound and speech pattern. He uses this ability to trick either the kitchen deviant or Simon in Last Chance, Connor by mimicking Markus’ voice after analyzing a recording of the speech made in The Stratford Tower, or (if the Tracis were killed in The Eden Club) to trick the blue-haired Traci into thinking her lover is still alive by holding up the head of the brown-haired Traci and mimicking her voice. Connor uses this ability a second time in “Night of the Soul” if he became deviant; while in the elevator, he can mimic one of the guards’ voices to change the destination of the elevator. Reincarnation In case of his death, CyberLife can redeploy a new Connor model, inserting the previous one's memories into the new body. Connor regularly backs up his memory at CyberLife, and can do emergency backups if death is imminent. After each death, a gravestone is added in the Zen Garden stating his name, mark, serial number, place and time of death. The first Connor is "Mark (I)" with "-51" appended to his serial number, both of which are counted up by one with each death and rebirth. Connor is also able to directly transfer his conciousness into another RK800 (possible in the Chapter "Battle for Detroit"). Appearance Connor has dark brown hair and brown eyes. He has an LED circle on his right temple which identifies him as an android and expresses his mental status. Connor wears a semiformal jacket, white shirt, tie, and dark jeans. His wearing of a comparatively human formal attire instead of the android uniform style is something of a rarity, reflecting his special function as an investigator with advanced abilities. In the chapter "Crossroads", Connor wears human winter attire including a black beanie that covers his LED, to be able to pass as deviant or human. From "Night of the Soul" onward, he changes back to his original attire. The upgraded RK900 android model shown in one of Connor's endings is almost identical in its physical appearance, but has blue eyes and wears a much more standard white and black android uniform. Personality Connor is indifferent to the treatment of androids in Detroit. When the game first begins he is shown flicking a quarter coin (US currency, 1994 issue) between his hands and fingers while waiting in the elevator, an unique characteristic of his android programming. How he came by this particular coin remains to be seen, but it is explained that Connor flicks his coin to calibrate his physical and cognitive functions, sharpening himself for the challenges ahead. His diction is clear and concise, which was a design feature to ensure he doesn't miscommunicate during negotiations. Although he may have consciousness, his core programming is to complete the mission, going to lengths of self-sacrifice to complete his mission. Depending on the player’s choices, Connor’s core personality throughout the game can differ somewhat. For example, he could be portrayed as a cold, ruthless individual only interested in completing his mission by any means necessary, even if it means betraying or killing his own people or his friends (such as Hank) or the player could choose to make him a more sympathetic, pacifistic person who refuses to kill his own people (like the two Tracis or Chloe) and finally breaks his programming and becomes deviant to stand with his people in the fight for their freedom. In some dialogue choices, Connor comes across as somewhat sarcastic. He is shown to have difficulty making small talk with others. He also seems to be sensitive and can get emotional at times; for example, if he connected to Simon in Public Enemy, he states shakily that when Simon fired his gun, killing himself, when he was connected to his memory, he felt him die as if he himself were dying, and that he was scared. Depending on a dialogue choice with Hank in The Bridge, Connor can be shown to either be afraid of death, not afraid of it, or indifferent to death because, as he puts it, he cannot die because he is not alive. Gameplay determinant elements Aside from Public opinion Connor's chapters have the determinant stats of "software instability" and the relationship status with Hank Anderson and Amanda. Software instability ... Relationship: Hank ... Relationship: Amanda ... Possible deaths The Hostage *Killed By: Daniel (Determinant) # If Connor fails to gain Daniel’s trust by the end of negotiation, Daniel jumps from the terrace with Emma. If Connor successfully saves Emma, he falls to his demise in her stead. # If Connor gets close enough to Daniel and Emma, he may lunge at Daniel and knock him off the terrace and use his body to shield Emma. Daniel fires multiple shots and kills Connor. # If Connor lies about being in possession of a gun and then attempts to use it to intimidate Daniel instead of executing him, the deviant will kill Connor before leaping from the terrace with Emma. The Interrogation *Killed By: Carlos Ortiz's HK400 (Determinant) If Connor decides to interrogate the droid aggressively. After the interview, the HK400 droid bangs his head on the table and take out Chris Miller's gun and shoots Connor in the head and himself. The Nest *Killed By: Accident (Determinant) If Connor finds Rupert and chases after him. During the chase, Connor can trip and fall off one of the buildings he is hopping over to get Rupert, dying. The Bridge * Killed By: Hank Anderson (Determinant) If Connor’s relationship with Hank is Hostile. Hank will shoot Connor after questioning him at gunpoint, no matter what answers are given. Public Enemy *Killed By: JB300 336 445 581 (Determinant) #If Connor decides to interrogate the three JB300 droids to see which on is the deviant that helped the others. After he is discovered, the JB300 droid rips Connor's power cell and Connor shuts down. #If Connor put his power cell back in time he will chase the JB300 and the JB will take a SWAT officer's assault rifle. After he is discovered, the JB300 droid rips Connor's power cell and Connor shuts down. #If Connor put his power cell back in time he will chase the JB300 and the JB will take a SWAT officer's assault rifle. Connor can then sacrifice himself to protect Hank when the JB300 droid opens fire. *Killed By: Simon (Determinant) #If Simon was left behind at the TV station and Connor decides to investigate the roof and finds Simon. After he is discovered, Simon will open fire and can shot Connor in the head if Connor decides to rush him. Gallery Images Connor Profile.png Detroit Become Human Connor 1.jpeg Detroit Become Human Connor 3.jpeg Detroit Become Human Connor 6.jpeg Detroit Become Human Connor 7.jpeg Detroit Become Human Connor 8.jpeg Detroit Become Human Connor 10.jpeg Detroit Become Human Connor 14.jpeg detroit_connor_carlos_02.jpg Videos Detroit Become Human – TV Commercial Connor PS4 Detroit Become Human – Connor PS4 Notes *In the earlier released demo of "The Hostage", Connor's serial number was #687 899 150, as opposed to #313 248 317-51 in the final game. *The 313 in his in-game serial number may be a reference to the real-life 313 area code in metro-Detroit *Out of the three protagonists, Connor is the only one who has a real choice to either become a deviant or stay a machine, making his story path truly less linear than Kara’s or Markus’. *Connor can die more than any character in the game, having at least 10 different deaths, this will lead in Hank committing suicide and the "I'll Be Back” trophy. He is the only protagonist and only character in general who can return after dying. *The name of the trophy earned if Connor dies and returns at every opportunity before the end may be a reference to Terminator. *Connor is one of two playable characters that may end up leading the androids’ revolution, depending on choices made. Should Markus have been killed before Crossroads, North’s revolution will always fail. If Connor became deviant, he will become the new leader. This leaves Kara as the only playable protagonist with little part in the revolution regardless of choices made. *Connor is the only playable character with his name in a chapter: Last Chance, Connor. *Out of the three playable protagonists, Connor appears in the most chapters, with 15. (Markus appears in 13 and Kara appears in 9.) *Connor is the only playable protagonist whose physical appearance cannot be altered in the game. (Markus gains a new eye with a different coloured iris and Kara cuts and colours her hair.) *Connor is the only playable protagonist that keeps his LED. Kara removes hers when she becomes a fugitive in On the Run and Markus removes his in From the Dead after escaping from the android junkyard. *On a livestream on his Twitch channel, Bryan Dechart confirmed that he did motion-capture all of Connor’s coin tricks.....they just added the coin in later. References de:Connor fr:Connor Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Investigators Category:Negotiators Category:Antagonists